Himitsu
by bibi3758
Summary: Chp2 and chp3 updated. There was a secret mission for Princess Amara to fullfill during Silver Millennium. However, this bring trouble to Haruka in present life. Ever chapters consist of two part 1st is about Amara and 2nd part is about Haruka.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

* * *

Time: Silver Millennium 

Destination: Moon palace

"Gomen nasai Uranus-sama, I…I can't let you pass. Queen Serenity did not summon you." The guards tried to stop the woman; forbidden her to enter the queen chamber, but it was not easy. Their rival was the best warrior in the solar system, indeed, all the guards in the palace were trained by her; she was their tutor, how would they ever have a chance to stand against her. Soon they all laid on the floor, yelled in pain, begged for mercy. The blond hair women banged the door and force it opened.

"You're Highness, we need to talk." She glared at Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity narrowed her eye brows. _"I should know she would come soon or later." _"Hai and close the door will your, Princess Uranus?"

Did not even turned around, Amara kicked, slammed the door, walked toward the Queen's desk.

"Uranus is not the proper way for a princess to close the door, you should..."

Amara slapped the desk interrupted the queen's talk and cause every thing on it shook. "I am not here to listen to your hypocrisy speech. I am here to know why."

"Uranus Amara!" Serenity shouted angrily. "I understand you are wrathful and raged. Demo, watch your tongue, I may not forgive you the next time. As for the reason, you should know the war between us and Kinmoku-sei has gone for hundreds of year. If a political marriage, an arrangement can put an end to it, I am more than willing to sacrifices one of the princess."

"I already have known that part. Demo why it's Michelle? Why it's not the others?"

Queen Serenity sighed and shook her head. "You do really think the inners would be able to do it? I don't think there would be peace if I send a princess and she commit suicide a couple of years later."

Amara opened her month, tried to protest but found herself speechless, close it and bit her bottom lip. She agreed with the queen. It was true; the inners were too weak, not physical rather mentally. They could not handle such thing; to be imperial's concubine, to be someone's belongings. All of them were raise up as 'you're highness'; they were brought to be a master not a servant. Surely it would drive them crazy to be a man's pet. On the other hand, the outers were stronger and 'fit' much better to the job. Three of them had been sent to the battle field and fight for the country. They had not acted as an 'adorable princess' long time ago. During the battle, they had learnt to take orders and obey, and the most important of all; disappointment. After they seen the war, they realized not everything ended as they wised. Clearly they were the one who would not go insane, if the Queen traded one of them, it's because they won't have fault hopes.

"And, I can't send Pluto; she has her duty at the time gate, which means only you or Neptune and…"

"Then I will go instead of her." Amara cut in.

Queen Serenity went wide eyes, she shocked; she never though it would came from Uranus's mouth. She always thought this blonde woman was too manly to be someone's wife. That was why she chose Neptune in the first place. Before she regained her sense, Amara started to talk.

"I don't see a difference between me and Michelle, either me or her would fit the job. Besides I am tougher than her. If you worry the princess you send will have a nerve break down and commit suicide, you don't have to in my case. And, I feel honor to scarify myself to bring peace." Amara said while clapped her hand on her chest.

"You really know what you are talking about. In you case, it is even worse. You have been in the front of the battle. Obviously, you did kill their soldiers and they will recognize you. They hate you. They would not want you to be their queen. Neptune did not really fight against them; she just stayed in the back, treating those who were injured. In addition, you are too manlike. Until now most of the warriors, even in our side still misunderstand you as a man."

"Don't worry, I will ask for a potion and my hair will grow to shoulder length by the end of tomorrow morning and I will wear dresses in there. As for the Queen part, even if it is Michelle, they won't make her the Queen either. Look more carefully on their proposal; it has only mention wedding, and nothing about 'Queen'. I will be their imperial's concubine. Indeed, where is better place than the bed if you want to 'punish' a woman? I am certain that they would be more than happy to see me to work as their king's sex slave." Amara said while her lips curved at the right corner, a sad smile, her face was unreadable.

_"Did she really meant what she said?"_ "I see you have made up your mind. Wish the moon shall always be with you."

"Hai, wish the moon shall always be with you." Amara clenched her right fist and place two knocks on her left shoulder. "You're highness, I have a request."

"Speak."

"Could you keep it as a secret? At least to the inner, don't tell them. Tell them there is another way out; no one has to go far away. I don't often stay in the palace you could tell them I have mission, that's why I don't stay round any more."

"I can promise you I won't tell them now. Demo they are not that stupid especially Mercury, she will figure it out soon or later. Also I can't keep it silence to the outers, you are too closed, and they will notice you gone missing."

"Thanks you're highness. That's mean a lot to me. I want to spend the time I left with them happily, not seeing them cry over me. By the way when will I leave?"

"In three days."

"It's soon." Amara sighed. "It's sooner than I thought. I guess it better for me to leave and start prepared." She bowed to the Queen, then turned around and left when she approached the door; she tiled her head and looked back to the queen. "By the way, you are a great queen. Although sometime I hate you, practically when you discipline me for misbehavior."

------------------------------------

Amara was in her room, packing for the stuff she need. _"They said Kinmoku-sei is a plane with strong seasonality. It has a very cold wet winter and dry hot summer. Now it's during winner in their palace and it snow. I need a coat, a big one. Um... what else? Training clothes?"_ Suddenly a rush of sadness ran though her body, she sighed. _"Will they ever let me practice my sword?"_ She did not even wanted to think about it, she and her sword had never separated before. Since she could walk, 'space sword' had been attached to her waist. It was a gift from her father, before he died. She actually saw it as a part of her body. It would like cutting off her hand if she couldn't use her sword again.

"BANG BANG" Someone knocked the door.

"Come in! It's not locked."

It was Michelle. "I heard it. Why did you asked to replace me?"

"Because…" Amara hissed, sighed as she knew it was time to tell the truth. "I never thought I will tell you. I have kept it as secret for a long time. I love you." A sad smile escaped from her lips. "I love you, since forever. That's why I can't let you go. It feels disgusting, isn't it? A woman has fall in love with another woman. Demo you don't have to worry, I will go in three days, after that you won't see me again, I won't bother you anymore."

"Why don't you tell me earlier? Baka, I love you too." Michelle rose up, wrapped her arms around Amara's shoulder and kissed her on lips. Their kiss went more passionate as time went by. Were they happy? Only god knows. They hugged the love of their life, their feeling had been returned. The feeling which neither of them thought it would be understandable before. However, it was all happened at the last minute: the time to separate forever.

Michelle broke the kiss as she buried she her head on her lover's shoulder, breathing heavily. Her eyes was accumulated with tears, she hold Amara very tight as if she would gone in any second, and slightly sobbing. "Onegai don't go. Finally we have confessed our lover to each other. I don't want to loose you now." She lifted her head and gazed at those emerald eyes. "We could run away, forget everything, run to a place where no one recognized us and start a new life there."

"And left our kingdom, our people, don't care what would be happened to them?"

"Amara…"

"Gomen may be I am in love with you, demo it is not enough for me to abundant my duty. Born as a princess, is my responsibility to serve the country. Michelle please understand if there has any other options, I will choice it…"

Amara silenced, as an index finger pressed on her lips. "shh… I guess I love you because you are stubborn and loyal. Don't mention it again, just enjoy these few days."

------------------------------------

Over the past three days, Queen Serenity had dismissed all duties from the Sailor team. She said its time for a break, only the outers knew the truth. It was wonderful. Since a long time the scout had been handed out together; doing crazy stuff, party all day and night. However every joy had an end. It was Amara least night on the moon palace.

"I will be gone to a foreign kingdom tomorrow, have a wedding and giving my body to stranger. Demo tonight I belong to you. I will be all yours until morning." Amara learned forward and kiss her lover. Their hands swarm around each other, as well as their tongue, exploring each others sensitive sport. Their eyes looked at each other with lust and desire. Both of them wished this night would least forever.

Time had passed as quickly as firework, it already dawn, sun light shine though the window. _"It's time for me to left."_ Amara looked down at Michelle who fell asleep few minutes ago; she gently ran her fingers though that green and wavy hair. _"She must be exhausted."_ She took out her Hensen's stick, placed it in the arms of her sleeping beauty. _"It will protect you from now on." _Brought her head down and placed a kiss on check. _"If there really has a second life beyond death, I wish I will be with you and announce you as my formal partner. Love you Michelle."_

* * *

Time: Present 

Destination:Tokyo

Michiru was standing in a fashion shop for hours already, which made Haruka a bit, slight, scarcely annoyed. "Ruka which one is better, white one or green one?" She lifted she two dresses in front of her, gazed at mirror, swapping it with one another.

"If you ask me I prefer naked."

"Haruka I am very serious."

"Gomen, both look great on you. Um… why you need to buy NEW formal dress anyway?"

"Didn't you hear what I said this morning? I will have a concert with the Threelights next week. Um… I will have the white one."

"Threelights who are they?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Sometime I doubt whether you are an alien. Do you really live in the same planet as me? Threelights are the most popular artist in Japan." Suddenly a flash back ran thought Michiru's mind. "They are the one who Minako was talking about during the last meeting."

"Oh the boring boys band, now I remember. Demo, their music must be good. It's good enough to convince our best violinist to duet with them."

Michiru giggled. "May be, demo they aren't good enough to convince our best pianist to duet with them."

"You know what." Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist and whispered in her ear. "I will only duet with the one I fall in love with. I don't care if it's excellent or not."


	2. First Meet

A/N: I have decided to rewrite Chp2 and 3. The old version… well lets forget it. I hope you will enjoy the new plotting.

**---------------------------------**

**Time: Silver Millennium **

**Destination: Kinmoku-sei **

"Your highness, we have arrived." Six hours ago, the herald of Kinmoku had arrived with their space craft on Moon. Shortly afterward, they departed again, but this time they brought Princess Amara with them.

'_Finally after six long hours, we are there.__'_ "Hai." Amara stood up, walked toward the exit, inhaled heavily before she stepped outside. _'__This is it. Remember to behave, don't do what ever Queen Serenity did not allow you to.__'_

Amara was speechless once she took a glance of her new home. It was sumptuous, different type of sumptuous from where she was born. The palace seemed to build inside a garden, no it built as a garden. Ever structure was surrounded by plant, not in a discard way, where Ivy grown round an old creepy house. No it was completely different; the trees and shrubs were planted in the right place so light would be allowed to shine though the window. They were well trimmed like a lollipop, neat and tidy. Obviously, the decider had put a lot of effort in the appearance. It had just snowed, made everything covered with a layer of snowflake, like an icing, which made the hold place even more impressive.

She was leaded into a hall. "Princess, welcome on board." It was a man, in his late 40s with silvery grey hair greeted Amara. "I'm King Borque; the emperor of Kimnoku-sei."

"It's my honour to meet you, your majesty." Amara bowed, then stood up and stared at the emperor's chest, didn't dare to look up. In Kinmoku-sei, no one was allowed to face the king, they needed to keep their head down and she had heard about this rule before she arrived.

"I know you must be tried. Demo we decided to start the wedding ceremony tonight. I hope you didn't mind. My people have longing for it."

"Iie. Not at all." _'__There is no difference between tonight and tomorrow night.__'_ The princess sneered inside her heart.

"It's a pity that my son couldn't come to welcome you. Demo, according to our tradition, we won't let groom and bride meet each other before the wedding night."

'_Son…Groom and Bride…What the?' _Amara was very confused. She lifted her head and looked at the king, opened her mouth and what to ask all questions she had in her mind. However, she caught herself once she looked the eyes of the old man. Immediately she clapped her opening mouth, knelt down and started apologising. "Gomen-nasi, I forgot about the rules."

"Iie, it doesn't matter. Rules are there, demo I've never force anyone to obey it. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. Demo I've a question." Amara stood up, but still looked down, just did what other servants done, graced at the emperor's chest.

"Speak then."

"Ano… I've been told that um… I will be your concubine."

"Iie, iie." King Borque started laughing while waving his hand. "I'm too old for you. Iie, it's my son who you will get married to. You will meet him tonight. Demo I would like you to rest now and be prepared. Dursh and Yumi come forward." He summoned two servant; a young man around mid-twenty and a girl who couldn't be older than 13.

'_It's him.__'_ Amara immediately recognized the man name Dursh who wore an eyepatch on his left eyes.

"Princess, May I introduce you; Dursh and Yumi. Dursh is my son's general, assistances, and Yumi will be your personal maid. Just ask them with anything you needed. Now, I think it would better for you to rest." King Borque dismissed them. He could not help but stared her back. _'__She's tough. She comes; even she thought she would be a concubine.__'_

--------------------------

Three of them left the hall. Amara was supposed to follow them to her room. However, they were standing at the corridor, because Dursh had stared at her and lost in his thought. Of course she knew why. _'__He acknowledges me.__'_

Yumi coughed and brought back the single eyed man's conscious. "Even if she is beautiful, she belongs to the prince, stop eyeing her, NOW."

"Gomen-nasai, demo your highness you look familiar. Strange, we shouldn't meet before."

"Iie, we met before." Amara said calmly.

"Huh?"

"In the battle field, you once commented that I've a girly sword." She tried to loosen the atmosphere with a smile, but it could not help at all. Their pass was very... complicated.

'_It's him…her__'_Dursh was shocked, quickly clapped his mouth to prevent himself yelling. He did not know what to do, never-ever realize she was a lady, and worse of all, she will marry to his prince. "Gomen-nasai, I feel unwell and I have to leave now." Then, he turned around and gone.

Yumi tried to catch him but stopped by Amara. "It's very complicated, Onegai don't ask and let it be." Amara lifted her hand, place on Yumi's check and performed her famous charming smile. Although she wore a dress and her hair had grown to shoulder length, the smile she gave did not lost a slightly affection. Yumi's eyes had gone to pinkie heart shape. "Would you bring me to my room, Yumi-chan."

---------------------------

"Amara-sama, here's your dinner." Yumi came with a tray which carried a big bowl; a fairly large one.

"Yumi-chan, could you remind me why I need to be locked at here?"

A sweat dropped on Yumi's head. _'C__ould she drop it? It's the third times she has asked me already.__'_ She sighed and put the bowl on the table. "You are not locked in here Amara-sama. It's our tradition that the bride stays in the bedroom and waits for the groom."

Amara rolled her eyes. "So I wait for him to 'fuck' me while everyone else partying and having fun. If only they could keep their voice down, I wouldn't complain this much."

A bigger sweat dropped on Yumi's head. Amara was the first princess she met would say dirty words and she never thought a blue blood would say coarse language. "I will stay here with you. Don't be so sad."

"Iie, I want you to go and having fun. One person feel bored is more than enough." Then Amara stood up and pushed Yumi outside the bedroom. _'Well what should I do now?'_ She sauntered toward the table and studied the bowl which Yumi left. _'__Is that what they eat; fruits, leaves and petals?__'_ She picked a fruit which looked like potato with her finger tip, threw it into her mouth and chewing on it.

"_It's good." _Quickly she picked another one and ate it. It looked like potato but tasted like bread; a mini-dinner roll. The skin was crispy and crunchy while inside was soft and tender. She tried the leaves but they were nothing special. _"Same as salad leaves."_On the other hand the petals were the more interesting. They had identical colours, each with identical savor; the cherry one was sweet while the reddish one was spicy, baby-blue one was mint favour while the azure one was onion favour. Their texture was impressive; she had never eaten anything similar. It melted on her tongue while the favour accumulating her breath.

'_This one is very attractive__ I wonder what it tastes like._' A petal which was violet with yellowish colour on the edges caught her attention. She placed it on her tongue. It tasted like… _"Nattou!"_ she spat it out instantly. Grabbed a few more petals, be very careful that she would only picked the one she tasted before and pressed them onto her tongue, tried to cover previous taste. _'__Why are they everywhere? Nattou, Nattou, Nattou I hate them. Even though I escape to here, they are still tracing me__'_ She sighed.

Carrying the bowl with she arms, she approached to the window, opened it, and then she jumped and sitting on the window sill, all was being done in one smooth motion. _'__Okay, you guys should back to the mother earth now.__'_ Carefully she chose all those 'bad' petals and thought it outside the window, before she noticed snow fell again. _'__It's snowing.__'_ She stretched out her hand and letting the snowflakes accumulate on it. _'__It's beautiful; I __wish__ you __could be__ with me, Michelle.__'_Gazing out from the window, she enjoyed the view while finishing off her dinner. She was too gratify on this moment, didn't realize a man had walked in and came near her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Amara was shocked, accidentally loosened the bowl. It dropped, fell on the garden, luckily the ground was covered by snow which acted as a cushion, prevent it from breaking.

"Hay don't be scare, I bet you have been informed that you are not the only one who will sleep here." All he wanted was try to be friendly; breaking the ice. However it sounded completely different in Amara's ear.

'_What does he mean, I'm chicken?__'_ Amara narrowed her eye blows "I was lost in thought. I'll go and get it back." She stood on the floor and wanted to left, but she was stopped by a hand.

"Forget it. The maid will take care of it. That's what they paid for anyway."

'_That's what they paid for? Spoil brat. Great I will spend the rest of my life with a spoil brat.__'_

"Um… your name is Amara right? I am Asker, Fighter Asker, just call me Asker." _'__Smart ass__, w__hat's a great way to start a marriage, by telling her your name?__'_ He slapped himself mentally.

"Asker…" The blonde paused since she disliked calling him by his first name. "Denka." _'That's much better.'_ "Maids are not **slave**. Don't make them do everything." Amara said with a low, cold voice. Then she left the raven hair man.

'_What's wrong with her attitude? I only try to be nice.__'_ Asker started taking off his suit, change into his pyjamas. Then he thrown himself on the bed and realized it had two pillows. "Hai, she will sleep with me." An evil idea popped in his mind. _'__It would be amusing to fool her a bit.__'_

------------------------

Amara rushed out her (their) room, ran down the corridor when she turned the corner, she crashed and fell onto Yumi.

"Nani? Amara-sama? Isn't Prince Fighter back already? You…"

"The bowl was dropped at the garden; I just go and get it back."

"Oh." Yumi was surprised. She didn't understand why her princess would care about a bowl on her wedding night. "I can go and get it for you."

"Iie I would rather grab it myself. May be you could come with me."

"Hai, your highness."

"By the way, um… in the meal you brought me there were petals with violet colour and yellowish edge. What its name?"

"Menton, they call Menton, your highness."

--------------------------

Yumi couldn't help but giggled uncontrollably. There were Menton's petals lying all over the area where the bowl landed. Obviously the blonde was the one who threw them away. Amara blushed slightly and said. "Don't you think it's better for them to go back to mother earth, rather than place on my tongue?"

Yumi giggled and replied. "You are nothing like any princess I have seen, your highness. Don't worry my princess. I promise I won't serve you these any more."

-----------------

After separated with Yumi, Amara went back to her room. She saw Asker laid on bed and thought him had already fallen asleep. Carelessly, she stripped off her clothe and began to swapped into her pyjama.

"You should let me undress you." Unexpectedly, the raven man had already sneaked near the blonde, whispered playfully in her ear and putting his hand on her waist. "Shall we start now?" Suddenly, he pushed the blonde forcefully which made her lost her balance and fell onto the floor. Without hesitation, the prince knelt down and then sat on top of her. He smirked and staring right into her emerald eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Destination:****Tokyo**

Usagi stood at the auditorium, gazed at the stage disappointingly. "Everyone worried about you?" Suddenly, someone appeared behind her. Quickly she turned around and found out it was Haruka.

"Haruka-san, is it over, right?"

"Oh. Hai."

"YADAYADAYADAYADA…" Usagi was crying, yelling and sobbing at the same time which made Haruka hesitated, she didn't know what to do, her princess was crying in front of her.

"Come on…well I'm going to Michiru's dressing room. Do you want to come with me?" Immediately, Usagi glued herself on Haruka's arm and nodded at the same time, with puppy dog eyes.

'_She's cute.__'_"Why are you late?" Haruka asked while they were on the way towards back stage.

"I took the wrong bus." Usagi answered with weak laugh; a typical Usagi's way.

"You should call me. I could come and pick you up. May be I should give you a ride next time."

"Next time? Michiru-san will give me free tickets on her next concert?"

"Of course she will. May be, before the concert…" Haruka leaned near Usagi and whispered in her ear. "We could have a date, alone, with only two of us."

Usagi blushed instantly; her face was reddish and burning. "Um…I…" Luckily, they had arrived; it meant she did not need to due with the flirt any more. Sometime, those flirting she received from the tomboy made her very confused and doubtful. They made her had the idea that the tomboy actually had feeling towards her. After all those times, her heart still reacted violently on those flirts; it beat so hard, almost like it wanted to jump out from chest. Indeed she didn't found them annoying. Mostly of the time, she wanted to enjoy. Sadly her identity didn't allow her. _'__I have Mamoru who are my destiny partner. I can't choose any one but him.__'_

Haruka opened the door and said. "Michiru I'm coming in…" _'__Who is that fucking dude?__'_She clenched her fist and gave him killing eyes sight.

Usagi found she had slightly fallen behind. As a result she hastened to the door and glanced in the dressing room. "Michiru-san. Oh? Seiya!"

"Odango. Well… Well you are with a good-looking guy." Seiya said with a contempt look on his face."

Usagi felt a bit angry on his comment. "Don't be rude. Haruka-san is…"

"…my important partner." Michiru interrupted.

"Oh? You are bad-natured, Michiru-san." He said with a mocked sad look, took his hand out from his pocket, lifted up and waited for a hand shake in the air. "Seiya Kou desu, yoroshiku."

Haruak swaggered to the ravel hair man. "Tenou Haruka desu, yoroshiku." She brought up her hand, instead of giving him a hand shake, she gave him a punch. However, Seiya acted as fast as her. He caught her fist. By the time they touched each other, there was an electric shock ran though their body. Within a second, Haruka had a flash back of her past life. Before that she could only remember fragments of it, now its crystal cleared, liked she had experience it as first person. _'Denka!'_She narrowed her eyebrows, as she recognized who stood in front of her.

"Oh? Nice Greeting."

"Go away." She said with a low, deep, dangerous voice. Her eyes traced off to the back of Seiya, when he walked past her and left. She knew he had forgotten her. Those passion and enthusiasm had gone from the raven man._ 'The way he looks at me is different. Although __he__ shares the same soul and has same appearance__, he is a __different person__ now__.'_ Her mind was empty, unsure what should she do next.

It was Michiru who brought back her conscious. "Jealous, are you?" Michiru smirked.

"Michiru, I…" She silenced by an index finger.

"Sh…." Michiru turned around, lifted up her hair. "Help me would you?"

Normally Haruka would unzip her partner and they will have a 'good time'. However today she was not in the mood. "Iie I think you are capable to change, ALONE."

"Nani?"

Haruka did not give any answer and left. Once she headed outside, she knelt down, her back met the wall and tears were falling down. _'__Fuck, I become a walking fountain. Why am I acting this way? Why am I worried about it? Why do I care __whether he is__ remember__ing__ the past? Even he remembers, so what, we aren't__ even__ friends. I won't give him a huge.__ For what he had done to me, I must hate him. I guess it's better this way; to pretend we are strange__'_ She felt sick of her decision but she understood it's better to keep as a 'himitsu'. Then she buried her head in her hands and sobbing silently.


	3. Sorry but we need to be rival

**Time: Silver Millennium**

**Destination: Kinmoku-Sei**

'_It will be amusing; I couldn't wait to see her cold mask being knocked off.'_ Asker reclined lazily on the bed and chuckled at his idea. _'What takes her so long? I can't wait for her return.'_ Finally the door was slowly opened; quickly he laid down properly and pretended he had already fallen asleep.

Amara saw him and thought him had already fallen asleep. Carelessly, she stripped off her clothe and began to swapped into her pajama. On the other hand, Asker could not suppress his curiosity and peeked at the blonde princess. _'Oh my God, she's hot. I don't mind to be stepped by her gorgeous long legs. Damn, stop it now, Fighter Asker, your Ecchi Hentai.'_ He snapped himself mentally. Quietly and carefully, he sneaked toward the blonde. "You should let me undress you." He whispered playfully in her ear and putting his hand on her waist. "Shall we start now?" Suddenly, he pushed the blonde forcefully which made her fell onto the floor. Without hesitation, he knelt down and then sat on top of her. He smirked and staring right into her emerald eyes.

'_What would she do now?'_ The prince thought she would tense up. He thought she would nervous. He thought she would overwhelm by his action. However, she did nothing but looking at the ceiling.

"Do you really have to do it on the floor?" Amara asked carelessly.

"Nani?" He startled. He didn't expect that the blonde could stay tranquil after what he had just done.

"Well, the floor is hard and it's cold."

The raven man froze. That was not what he awaited. He thought not matter how tough a girl is, she would still shy when it came to sex. However, the blonde's voice didn't shown any kind of scarily at all. Yet at the same, she didn't looking forward either. She wasn't horny or trying to seduce the prince. Her face was unreadable. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Amara waited for his reply. She waited and waited, until she lost her patient. The prince only blinked at her but didn't say a single word. "If you aren't going to do anything, I want to sleep now, on bed!" Then she pushed him away.

"Do you want me to do 'something'?" He confused. The prince could not puzzle his wife thought. The blonde acted like none of the princess he had met before.

"Do I?" Amara rolled her eyes. _'Does he think that I am a whore and would beg him to fuck me?'_

"Then what do you want?" He questioned.

"Sleep! Are you deaf? I don't want to repeat myself."

"Hey! Watch your tongue." He snapped back immediately. No one had ever insulted him before. "If you don't want me to fuck you, you should object in the first place."

'_He sounds like I have a choice. Could a concubine ever reject her master's order?'_ She sneered. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." With that, she stood up and began to put on her pajama. Before she finished dressing, she heard the prince stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

----------------------

'_What's wrong with her? Look at her attitude, if she doesn't what it, then says no. How would I know what she's thinking when she did nothing but laid still?'_ Asker was fully pissed off by the blonde's action. As a result, he decided to spend the night with his best friend; Dursh.

He wanted to rush inside Dursh's room and told his friend what had happened. However he stopped when he stood in front of the door. He heard voices came from the other side of the door and decided to ear drop.

------------------

"Oh! Dursh tell me, please tell me! Is my wife pretty? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an ugly lady." Dursh shoot in front of a mirror while he feint the role of his prince.

"Oh! Don't worry your majesty. She is fine." He frowned. "Damn." He slammed his fist onto the mirror, causing it shattered into pieces. His hand was pain and bleeding. However, he didn't care. Those cuts couldn't draw his concern. His mind was occupied by rage. He was angry with himself for what he just did and angry with what he had done long time ago. "Your bastard, why did you lie? She is 'him' for god seeks."

He stared at his image in the broken mirror. "Your bastard, you-you…" A rush of sore, sadness and guiltiness ran though his body as he had a flashback of his complicated past with Amara. He sighed and figured out it would be better to take a shower, to just relax at the mean time. There was nothing he could do and there was nothing he should do. He should keep it silence. _'It's better to stay as a secret. She-I-we...'_ He froze as he opened the door and found his prince stood behind it.

"She is 'him'? What do you mean by 'him'?" Asker questioned.

'_Did he ear dropped?'_ "Nothing, I was only daydreaming and talking to myself." He lied.

Asker narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

"Iie." _'Damn, why he does keep pushing it?'_

"You think you could lie to me?"

Dursh pleaded. "Onegai, don't ask. It's complicated."

"Fine, I'll go and ask her." _'Fuck, what's happening? First my wife is a bitch and then my best friend is acting weird.'_ Asker turned around and began to head back to his bedroom. However, he was stopped by Dursh who was grabbing his arm.

"Don't" Dursh was clenching the prince's arm painfully and said with a dangerous voice.

"Nani?" The prince was shocked. It was the first time he saw his general acting this way.

"I-I.." Dursh stammered and released his hand as he realized he had just lost his temper in front of his prince.

"What is it? What's happening? I order you to tell me now."

"I-I…" He sighed. He was only a general and he wasn't in a post to refuse his price order. _'I hope he wouldn't act too dramatic when I tell the story.'_ "Yes, your majesty. I and Princess Amara met before, in the battle field." He sighed silently.

"Battle field?" The raven man frowned.

"Hai. She was one of their soldiers." If there was another choice, he wouldn't tell. However, he could never object to his prince ordered. "She is the one who injured my eye and I…"

"She is what?" Asker's eyes went wide instantly. _'Bitch.' _"Come with me now, you will have your revenge. I will make her pay." Asker said dangerously, dragging Dursh along with him and rushing back to his room.

"Matte! It's not what you think, your majesty." Dursh on the other hand, protested and tried to stop his prince. However, Asker couldn't listen to a single word he said.

Asker kicked the door opened and made a huge noise. Amara sat up on bed immediately as she heard the noise. She saw Asker and Dursh together, instantly she knew what was happening.

"Your bitch." Asker grabbed Amara's collar and wanted to slap her. However he was stopped by Dursh.

"Yamette, my prince. It's not what you think." Dursh begged.

"Naze? Why you are speaking for her?"

"Because I…"

"Dursh." Amara interrupted. "It's okay. You can leave now." She smiled at him, insisted that she could handle the situation.

"Don't ever order my friend." Asker warned her.

"You want to punish me, ne? No one could disturb you, once you and I are the only ones left in the room." She suggested.

"That's tempting." Asker grinned evilly at her.

"Amara-sama." Dursh went wide eyes. He didn't hate Amara nor did he want anything bad happened to her. He couldn't leave them alone now. Not before he explained the whole truth to his prince.

"If you call me 'sama', then listen to what I said."

"Demo..."

"Just go, Onegai."

"Hai." Leaving was not what he wanted, but surely the blonde had already made up her mind. Against his will, he bow and slowly left the room.

Asker watched Durch went away. Then he titled his head and looked at Amara. "Now what should I do to you?"

"As I said before, what ever you want." She pointed at the Space Sword which was hanging on the wall. "You can blind my eyes, both of them. Demo you won't make me begged for mercy."

"I'll see about that." He went and took the sword, pointing it right in front of Amara's left eye. However the blonde didn't avoid; didn't move at all. She just sat still as she said, closing her eyes and waiting for the pain. However, the pain never came. He threw away the sword. "I'm not a barbarian like you. I'll call on a trail tomorrow and let the judge decide the punishment. Meanwhile I'll take the floor." That night, their wedding night the prince slept on the floor.

--------------------

"What are you doing?" Asker asked with his hardly opened eyes. It was still early in the morning. Some noise interrupted his sweet dream. The floor was very hard. He couldn't find a comfortable position and slept on it. Then when he finally fell asleep, some stupid noise woke him. He observed around and found Amara with some weird clothing.

"I'm going to my morning practice." Amara answered. That was her everyday business; jogging and kendo training in the morning before breakfast.

He closed his eyes again. Indeed, he didn't know what she meant. He was too dizzy and too sleepy to think. However minutes later, he woke up completely. _'I can't let that bitch has freedom.'_ He looked around and found Amara had gone. Quickly stormed out of the room, he went for a hunt of a certain blonde.

He ran around the palace and finally found her in the back garden. "Nani." He saw Amara and Dursh were fighting with each other. "Bitch, leave him alone." He shouted and rushed toward them.

Both warier stopped and blinked at him. The raven man clenched his fist and wanted to punch Amara. However, his fist never touched the blonde; instead he punched the blind man. "Naze? Why you're protecting her?" Asker went wide eyes as he realized he punched Dursh.

"Because I've to, for what I did to her."

"Nani?"

"Dursh." Amara warned. She didn't want him to tell anything. It was a cruel past. She just wanted him to forget. It's fine for her to be accused.

"Yameno. Let me finish. I should do it last night." Dursh protested.

"Demo…" She whispered. _'You will hurt yourself.' _

"What are you talking about?" Asker confused.

"Yes, she injured my eyes." Dursh yelled to his prince. He couldn't hide it anymore. It's killing him inside out to see his future Queen being blamed. "Demo I did something even more horrible to her."

-------------------------

**Time: Present**

**Destination: Tokyo**

Seiya walked away from the changing room. He stopped when he was a few steps behind the stairs. He lifted up his hand; the one which he had just caught the fist from the blonde, and staring at it. His mind was having a memory flashback of what had happened earlier. _'Tenoh Haruka, I felt the same strong brightness of a star. I wonder who he is.'_ He clenched his fist. _'Something about him feels so strange, yet so familiar. I need to investigate more about…' _He was back to reality as someone yelled his name.

"Seiya." Usagi shouted with a flustered look.

"Did you finish talking with the good looking guy?"

"Hey listen! Haruka-san is a woman."

"You're trying to make an excuse…"

----------------

-Later that day-

"Shouldn't we go and help her?" Neptune asked with an anxiety look.

"Iie, she won't advance if we give too much help." Uranus replied. They stood in the dark and peeping at Sailor moon.

"Who are they? Are they the new Sailor Senshi that the girls were talking about?" Neptune asked as she saw three mysterious Senshi appeared.

'_Denka?'_ Uranus startled at first, but a second later she sneered inside her heart. _'I shouldn't be surprised, should I? I should be prepared, when I saw him inside the changing room.'_ She couldn't help but staring at Fighter with a gentle expression. _'Denka naze-da? How could you forget me?' _Quickly, she shook her head, shook away those susceptible thought. It wasn't wise to think about her past life. She had already decided to pretend noting had happened; decided to be mean towards him. For what Asker had done to her during Silver Millennium, she needed to hate him. As a Senshi she couldn't forgive him, even thought she felt sore inside her heart. _'Denka, for what you had done to me back then, we need to be enemy.'_ "World Shaking." She threw an energy ball towards the Star lights who were trying to have a hand shake with Sailor Moon.

----------------

-Few days later-

"My car seems to have a bad temper today." Haruka stepped inside the living room of Usagi's penthouse. Since her car had a break down near by, she and Michiru planned to drop by and met their princess. Then much to her surprised, she met someone unexpectedly.

"Ar-ne?" Seiay leaned against the wall, crossed his arms in front of his chest and surprised to see Haruka.

Immediately, Haruka frowned at him. "You." She whispered. _'Why is he here? I thought I have already told Koneko-chan not to hang around with him, not to stay around with star light.' _She slapped herself mentally._ 'Oh yeah. They don't know his true identity yet.' _She learned his identity from pass life. That was why she didn't tell anyone. _'Well, they'll discover sooner or later.' _

"Why are you here?" Seiya narrow his eyes and asked compellingly. _'My heart keeps telling me that something about her I need to know. May be I would find out tonight?'_

-----------------------

'_How could I approach her?'_ Everyone was looking at Usagi's photo's album apart from Seiya who was staring at no where in particular. He was too busy with his thought. _'Hey, I'm curious about you. Despite the fact that I seduced your girlfriend, could I hang out with you?'_ He slapped himself mentally. _'It sucks, think Seiya think.'_

"Are you sure about not going home? Celebrity has a lot of free time, ne?" Haurka questioned while her eyes was still looking her princess photo.

"I just happened to have a cancellation today." He replied immediately. "On top of that I am her bodyguard." The raven man blushed slightly. _'I didn't think she would start a conversation first.'_

"Oh? Are bodyguards supposed to bring their friends nowadays?"

"What was that?" He snapped back instantly. '_Damn I thought she try to be friends.'_ He cursed inside his heart.

"It's more dangerous for her to be around with you guys." _' Stupid Star lights!'_

"You guys? Don't treat us the same way as him, okay?" Yaten stood up and protest instantly.

"Yaten, just ignore it." Taiki said. The silver hair man crossed his arms and sat down; just doing what his brother told him to.

There was tension in the atmosphere. Haruka and Seiya were exchanging killing eye sight with each other.

"Hey Usagi, are they on bad team?" Rei whispered.

"Rather, I heard Haruka-san doesn't like man."

"That makes sense, does it?" Both Taiki and Yaten gave her a dirty looks.

"Don't take it seriously." Haruka protested.

"Haruka doesn't like popular man." Michiru added.

"That makes sense." The inners nodded.

"That doesn't make sense at all." Haruka frowned while protesting.

'_She doesn't like man…'_ Seiya sighed silently. _'I guess she would never be less defensive against me.' _


End file.
